En la vida y en la muerte SasuxSaku
by x.Hanako.San
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha herido aunque nadie se esperaba que llegara con la idea de casarse con cierta chica pelirosa ¿Aceptará? ¿El amor revivira en ella? ¿Qué es lo que trama realmente el joven? 100% SasuxSaku
1. Regreso entre la lluvia

Llovía como nunca, como aquellos días en los cuales las lágrimas de la chica se mezclaban con la lluvia, pero ya no más, ya no lloraría por ese infantil e imposible sueño o quizás capricho. Había cambiado.

Veía como las gotas poco a poco cesaban, dejando a la vista un cielo despejado, y dando lugar a la luna, la cual luchaba por asomarse, dando paso a la noche, como aquella vez.

Ella estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, con gotas de sudor, que reflejaban el arduo trabajo que ejerció. Estaba sentada observando en un estado deplorable el cielo, viendo como se oscurecía, dando comienzo a la noche. Se levantó casi por instinto, sus pasos la guiaban al lugar donde todo sucedió, al lugar donde había derramado sus últimas lágrimas, al lugar que vio la ida de una significativa persona para ella.

Cuando hubo llegado, no pudo creer lo que vio, en el asiento donde había sido depositada aquella vez, se encontraba un ensangrentado ser, a pesar de que estaba tan gravemente herido, se giró para contemplar aquella figura, formando una mueca melancólica al darse cuenta de que ya no era la niña que había dejado en ese banco al momento de su partida - Sakura – al pronunciar esas palabras, el ambiente se tensó drásticamente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? – respondió con frialdad, no esperaba verlo, no esperaba que apareciera, ni mucho menos que volviera ¿acaso era mucho pedir? Él fue el causante de sus pesadillas, de su llanto, de su sufrimiento y de su pérdida de esperanza en un pasado lejano.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? – iba a agregar otra cosa, pero antes de salir sonido alguno, se desplomó, cerrando sus ojos temporalmente, debido a la peligrosa batalla que tuvo, la batalla que había dado fin a sus planes de venganza.

Ella sólo se dignó a acercársele, tocar su rostro para saber que no era otro de sus sueños en los cuales volvía, no podía asimilarlo del todo, por eso sonrió nostálgicamente, y procedió a cargarlo hacia el hospital, donde lo atenderían.

Estaba parada frente a las puertas del hospital, con el Uchiha cargado en brazos, empujó la puerta, al entrar las fichas médicas resonaron en el suelo, la mismísima Hokage se encontraba adentro, y al ver tal escena, corrió de inmediato cogiendo al pelinegro, procedió a depositarlo en una camilla, llamando la atención de enfermeras para indicarles que la siguieran. Sakura sólo se retiró, pensando que su tarea ya estaba cumplida, no quería estar allí como perro faldero que es fiel a su amo a pesar del maltrato, ya se había cansado de ocupar ese papel, no podía hacer más y se fue.

Al día siguiente las noticias no se hicieron esperar, ahora toda Konoha se había enterado del regreso de Sasuke Uchiha. Al enterarse el rubio, fue corriendo al hospital, preguntando donde se encontraba el que alguna vez había sido su amigo, su hermano, su compañero.

- En la sala 301 – no dejó pronunciar palabra alguna a la enfermera de la recepción, pues ya se había lanzado a las escaleras para llegar al lugar que deseaba.

Cada paso que daba hacía más fuerte su desesperación en encontrarle luego de tantos años sin saber absolutamente nada de él. Cada vez que aparecía el tema, llegaban los terribles comentarios de que quizás hubiese muerto en batalla, cosa que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo al Uzumaki.

Ya se encontraba en el tercer piso, se acercó lentamente a la puerta, al girar la manilla la puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba él, sentado con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

- Sasuke – le enfrentó sin temor.

Volteó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de su amigo – Naruto – las palabras salieron automáticamente, no sabía que decirle, no sabía como actuar, así que prefirió mantener una expresión impasible.

- ¡¿Por qué regresaste?! – no es que no quisiera que volviera, pero eso no le parecía algo razonable, al menos no en este momento.

- ¿No puedo volver a donde nací? – respondió manteniendo el sarcasmo al hablar.

- No creo que quieras volver al lugar que te dejó malos recuerdos – había dado en el clavo, era cierto, su familia, su clan, todos ellos habían sido asesinados, no tendría una razón específica para regresar.

- Hmp, digamos que volví a resolver asuntos – ante la mirada del Uzumaki, quiso agregar algo que quizás lo dejaría conforme – supongo que me quedaré – Naruto le sonrió.

- Bien pues… ¡Vamos a comer ramen! – El Uchiha sonrió, su amigo no había cambiado en ese aspecto, y seguía teniendo un gran corazón.

Salieron del hospital, pero fueron a un paso lento, debido a que el pelinegro aún no estaba bien del todo, pero como era un Uchiha se recuperaría rápido.

En el camino se encontraron con muchas miradas, algunas de desconcierto, otras de felicidad, y algunas de temor. Pero finalmente se encontraron con la mirada que menos deseaba ver al portador del sharingan. Con la mirada de Sakura Haruno, ella le miraba con odio, pero siendo ignorada por Sasuke.

Al ver aquel ambiente, el rubio quiso cortarlo, invitando a la pelirosa a comer con ellos, ésta sólo asintió, pero no porque quisiera estar con ellos, si no para escuchar la conversación de ambos y así saber algo que quizás aclare algunas de sus dudas sin tener que preguntar.

Pues no todo resultó como quiso, no hablaron de cosas de mucho interés, el que más hablaba era Naruto.

Al retirarse todos y cada quien por su camino, todos tenían diferentes pensamientos, pero los de mayor perturbación eran los de cierta chica.

- ¿Por qué habrá vuelto? Aún no me creo eso de que venga sólo por regresar o… ¿De verdad está arrepentido? No lo sé – Se dirigía a su casa sin saber que estaba siendo seguida.

Fue tomada fuertemente del brazo por quien menos lo esperaba - ¿Por qué me ignoras? – preguntó fastidiado el ojinegro.

- ¡Suéltame! – Inquirió la Haruno bastante molesta – Además no tengo por qué decirte.

- ¿A no? – sin mas, le besó logrando que la joven abriera bastante sus ojos, pero inconcientemente le correspondió, pasando a un apasionado y posesivo beso, el cual Sasuke buscaba intensificar, quería explorar esa cavidad, saborear esos carnosos labios, sentir que aún no lo había dejado de amar. Pero ¿Por qué?


	2. La propuesta

Sus sentidos no lo podían asimilar, su cerebro aún estaba procesándolo y su corazón…lo disfrutaba. Pero no todo es color de rosa, unas cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos esmeraldas de la chica, logrando que ambos se separaran.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó entre sollozos, se sentía mal, usada, como si él estuviese jugando con ella. Y peor, había dado el brazo a torcer al mostrarse "débil" ante él.

- No puedo decírtelo – respondió cortante – pero debo hacerte una propuesta – esas palabras habían sido claves en la situación, el Uchiha no decía nada, prevalecía el silencio.

Ella le miró atenta, ¿una propuesta? ¿Qué le pediría? Éstas y más preguntas atormentaban su mente hasta tal punto de lograr dejarla en un estado de severa confusión.

La Haruno asintió con intenciones de indicarle que prosiguiera - Cásate conmigo - ¿Casarse? ¿Así nada más? Estaba comprobado que no es porque éste sintiera amor o algo por ella, y sobretodo estaba más que claro que tenía dobles intenciones.

Esa propuesta la había golpeado de sorpresa, no tenía idea de por qué diablos le pidió eso, ni muchos menos sus otras intenciones - ¿Ca…sar…me contigo?, debes estar bromeando Uchiha – le miró con reproche y bastante molestia, ¿Acaso el creía que ella era una vendida? Llegar de la nada y pedirle matrimonio como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Era una locura. - ¿Y por qué yo? – esta vez preguntó con todas las ganas de saber la respuesta.

- Todo a su tiempo – dijo impasible - ¿aceptas o no? – simplemente, era una locura, todo era una cruel y falsa locura.

¿Aceptar? ¿Cómo iba a esperar que aceptara? ¿Así nada más? - ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no te amo y tú no me amas! – lo último fue dicho con resentimiento por parte de la pelirosa. Sus orbes perdían brillo a medida que continuaba esta conversación, estaba devastada, dolida.

- Imaginé que dirías eso – abrió sus ojos mostrando sus esferas rojas como la sangre, había activado el sharingan, al parecer la cosa iba enserio – Así que te lo diré de una manera que entenderás, éste es el trato – guardó un breve silencio para tomar aire y proseguir – te casas conmigo o sino, Konoha será destruida – él planeaba destruir la aldea, o mejor dicho, la destruiría si es que Sakura se negaba.

- ¡Eres un maldito! – iba a golpearlo, acumuló chakra en su puño, pero fue detenida por un ágil movimiento del pelinegro. Sin poder huir, le vio directamente a los ojos, lo que pudo percibir era espantoso, toda Konoha estaba hecha un caos, humo, sangra derramada, fuego, todo estaba completamente destruido. Comenzó a gritar, a llorar, estaba desesperada, no podía pensar que por su culpa su amada aldea podría tener ese fin tan lamentable, así que se vio a tomar la decisión "correcta" – Acepto – dijo con una expresión de tristeza.

El Uchiha sonrió victorioso – la boda se efectuará en una semana – le hizo ademán de seguirlo a la ojijade, y esta obedeció. En el camino hubo un silencio bastante incómodo, el cual tensaba el ambiente de sobremanera, ninguno pronunciaba palabra, ninguno se miraba, pareciera como si fuesen dos cuerpos sin vida guiados por un mismo objetivo.

Hasta que uno de los dos decidió romper aquel ambiente – nos están esperando en la mansión Uchiha - ¿acaso no iban a estar solos? Por lo menos eso era algo mas reconfortable para la chica, no estaría encerrada en aquella mansión, y mucho menos con quien menos deseaba ver.

Luego de un largo tiempo de camino, entraron a la mansión, la cual estaba en perfecto estado, tal cual como el Uchiha la había dejado al marcharse por última vez de allí.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, tres sujetos, miraron atentamente a la joven – Hebi ella es Sakura – dijo y procedió a hacerle señas para que lo siguiera.

Sakura miraba atentamente a aquellos sujetos, uno de ellos era albino, tenía unos grandes dientes de tiburón, la que estaba sentada mas cerca de éste era una chica pelirroja de gafas, la cual la miraba con desprecio, por último un joven alto de naranjos cabellos. Los hubiese seguido observando si no fuera porque debía seguir a Sasuke.

Subieron unas escaleras, hasta llegar a un pasillo - ésta es tu habitación – abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a la joven de blanca tez.

El lugar tenía una cama de dos plazas, un armario a su derecha, una ventana a su izquierda, y al lado de la cama una, mesita de noche.

Pero al estar ahí Sakura reaccionó – ¡espera! No era parte del trato vivir aquí – estaba tan concentrada en su desdichada situación que había ignorado por completo ese pequeño detalle.

- Hmp, esto viene incluido, si vas a casarte conmigo debes vivir aquí – expresó aquellas palabras para luego seguir con su camino, dejando atrás a una pasmada Sakura.

Mientras que en la casa de un rubio de azules ojos, dos jóvenes comentaban un hecho que los había dejado dudando – Naruto-kun, no quiero ser desconfiada, pero ¿no crees que es extraño que Sasuke haya vuelto así nada más? – preguntó la Hyuga con su tímida voz a su novio.

- Ahora que lo dices, también me pregunto lo mismo, bueno se lo preguntaré personalmente.

Siguieron su conversación, ambos tenían dudas sobre el argumento dicho por la ojiperla, el cual se había vuelto el tema de conversación de toda la aldea.

En la mansión Uchiha, Sakura ya se había arropado, traía puesto un pijama de conjunto, consistía en una polera sin manga con tiritas, en la parte de abajo un pantalón de una suave tela y ambas prendas de color rosa. Estaba "durmiendo" en su "nueva habitación" no le importaba mucho no dormir en su propio cuarto, pues sus padres habían muerto, de todos modos en su casa nadie la esperaría.

_- ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mi? ¿Acaso Uchiha quiere jugar conmigo? ¿Qué planea hacerme? No dejaré que me haga daño – _todos esos pensamientos la abatían por dentro.

Un joven de ojos negros como la noche se revolcaba en su cama, estaba decidido a concretar su plan, no fallaría, ya estaba todo listo, ahora sólo le faltaba dejar descendencia por si moría en el intento, salió de su cama, caminó por el pasillo, contaba sólo con una polera azul marino, y unos shorts negros.

Se detuvo en una habitación en específico, haciendo sobresaltar a la dueña – Sakura – pronunció con su grave voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ya muy cabreada por la situación, primero la obligaba a casarse con él, luego la hizo vivir en su mansión, y ahora de seguro no tenía planes nada sanos con ella - ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – preguntó con miedo al imaginarse las intenciones del pelinegro que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, viéndola con deseo.


	3. Sentimiento Correspondido

**Hoola xD perdon si antes no escribia nada jeje, pero les dire que gracias por los rr =)**

**Capítulo 3: "Sentimiento correspondido"**

Se fue adentrando peligrosamente y a paso lento a la habitación de la chica, de seguro tenía otro tipo de intenciones con ella, y unas no muy buenas.

- ¿Qué me harás? – preguntó con miedo, procedió a cubrirse con las sábanas por instinto.

- Sakura – se sentó a su lado en la cama de ésta – me ayudarás a restablecer mi clan, tómalo como quieras, me da igual – siguió observándola con la mirada de esa forma.

- ¡¿Qué?! Tú debes estar demente, me niego – al Uchiha no le gustó esa respuesta, y de un rápido movimiento, arrancó la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de la chica. La observó con perversión para luego tomar sus labios en un posesivo beso. La pelirosa intentó librarse de aquel roce de bocas, pero no pudo, y terminó por corresponder, cosa que incrementó el orgullo del Uchiha, haciéndole sonreír victoriosamente por dentro.

Las traviesas manos del pelinegro comenzaron a tocar los muslos de la chica descaradamente, cosa que le agradó muy poco a la ojijade, pero no respondía, sino que ésta acariciaba los negros y rebeldes cabellos del ojinegro.

Al separarse, Sasuke la miró con lujuria, detallando cada curva de su "futura esposa", a lo que ésta se sonrojó, pero…lo pensó bien y ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se iba a entregar a alguien que no la amaba? La chica estaba muy desconcertada, así, que se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda a su acompañante - ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó herida por dentro.

- Ya te dije lo que planeo hacer – respondió con frialdad, algo molesto por cortar aquella escena que por cierto y aunque le costase admitir, estaba disfrutando.

- No quiero entregarle lo más preciado para mí a alguien que no me ama _pero yo si – _lo último lo pronunció en un susurro inaudible, pero para su buena suerte, no fue oído por el Uchiha.

- ¿Y quién dijo que no te amaba? – Sakura se sobresaltó ¿acaso estaba sorda? ¿Imaginaba cosas? No. No era así, él al amaba, se lo había dicho, y con una sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos, instantáneamente un calor recorrió su cuerpo, una sensación reconfortante, pero aún no estaba lista para lo que quería su "futuro esposo".

- Sasuke yo… - no pudo decir nada más, él había vuelto a callarla con un beso, pero éste era distinto, estaba siendo disfrutado por ambos. Él le iba a sacar la polera, pero su intento fue detenido por una suave mano – también te amo, pero ahora no me siento preparada para esto – dijo con la sonrisa más sincera que tenía.

El Uchiha quedó pasmado, no lo demostraba por fuera, pero una leve sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, una de esas sonrisas que sólo percibes viendo con mucho cuidado.

Plantó un último beso en la joven de ojos esmeraldas, para luego proceder a retirarse a su habitación.

El resto de la noche, ambos tenían diferentes pensamientos pero con un mismo sentido.

- _¿Qué haré? No me siento preparada para lo que Sasuke quiere, me alegra de que esté conmigo y me ame, aún creo que voy a despertar y nada de esto será real. Soy virgen, lo cual me da mas miedo, nunca lo he hecho ni planeaba hacerlo tan pronto – _todos esos pensamientos corrían por la confusa cabeza de la Haruno.

Mientras que en la habitación de al lado un joven se revolcaba en la cama deseando poder dormir – _Hmp, Sakura, te amo pero aún así no puedo contártelo todo, se irá sabiendo a su tiempo – _aquel día había traído muchas cosas nuevas, un nuevo romance, dudas, sospechas y sobretodo, amor.

Había pasado un breve instante, uno que bastó para hacer caer a ambos amantes en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, un rubio se despertaba perezosamente, precedió a tallarse los ojos en pleno bostezo, para luego coger su ropa y vestirse – Iré a ver a Hinata-chan – dijo muy alegre, antes de salir cogió un cupón de descuento en "Ichiraku Ramen".

Caminó unos cuantos pasos de su casa, para encontrarse a cierta chica Hyuga - ¡Hola Hinata-chan! – al ser escuchado por ella, ésta se sonrojó notablemente, mostrando una de sus dulces sonrisas le saludó con un tierno beso en los labios cuando el Uzumaki hubo llegado a su lado.

- Naruto-kun – pronunció luego de separarse por la falta de aire – yo…bueno…hoy estaré…libre – jugaba con sus dedos como acostumbraba cuando estaba nerviosa.

- ¡Vamos a pasear! – más que una sugerencia le suplicó, causando un sonrojo en la chica, la cual sonrió amigablemente en respuesta.

Mientras que en la mansión Uchiha una pelea se libraba, todos estaban despiertos, pero con un mismo problema. El baño.

- ¡Suigetsu imbécil apúrate! – exclamó la pelirroja de gafas mientras golpeaba desesperadamente una puerta. Al lado de ésta estaba el hombre alto de naranjo pelo.

- ¡Cállate fenómeno! – Gritó desde dentro del baño el albino - ¿Qué ya no se puede cagar tranquilo? – eso era una idiotez.

En la habitación del Uchiha, se encontraba éste, pero ya bastante molesto y cabreado con los gritos, se vistió rápidamente, bajó las escaleras para saber el motivo de esos gritos que lo habían despertado - ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! – inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

- Sasukito, es que el baka de Suigetsu tarda demasiado en el baño – dijo con reproche mientras se guindaba al cuello del pelinegro. Éste la apartó con notable molestia.

Al notar la presencia de Sasuke, el peliblanco salió de inmediato del baño, casi "volando" se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras que Karin procedía a entrar al baño sin decir nada más, dejando afuera a un callado Juugo.

En el segundo piso una hermosa joven estaba por bajar las escaleras, no había tenido un buen despertar debido a los gritos. Aún seguía pensando lo de la noche anterior.

Se acercó a una ventana estando en el primer piso, al abrirla una leve ráfaga de viento movía sus rosados cabellos haciéndole ver aún mas bella. Esa sensación le daba paz, sentía que era libre, hasta cierto punto, ahora ella estaba atada a un trato pero… ¿si él la amaba por qué la amenazó? Aún había muchas cosas sin explicación, a la chica le frustraba no estar enterada de todo, ese mismo día hablaría con Sasuke sobre todas sus dudas.

Al voltear, buscó con la mirada si había alguien por el perímetro, pero sólo encontró al peliblanco que hacía el desayuno en la cocina, lo miró con cautela y curiosidad - ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó sin timidez y segura de sí.


	4. Miedo

Capítulo 4: "Miedo"

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la joven de verde mirada al peliblanco.

…ste se acercó a la Haruno para ligeramente tomar su mano y depositar un pequeño beso por "educación" – Suigetsu, para servirte – le miró con cierta picardía.

- Al parecer ya estás haciendo amistad con la pelo de chicle – dijo Karin mirando con desprecio a Sakura. Ya había salido del baño, y quiso interrumpir aquella "interesante" conversación.

La chica de cabello rosa se sintió ofendida, iba a decir algo pero quiso esperar a que el albino hablara antes – es que yo quiero conocer chicas lindas, no como tú mujer fea – al terminar de decir aquello, un plato fue a dar a la cabeza de Suigetsu, el cual le hizo ademán de alejarse a la ojijade, para luego agarrar un florero y lanzárselo a Karin. …ste tipo de pelea era muy repetida entre esos dos, cosa que desagradaba a cierto pelinegro.

Sakura dejó peleando a esos dos, para dirigirse a la habitación de cierto joven, al cual deseaba hacerle ciertas preguntas, estaba muy confundida, aún no se le habían aclarado muchas de las preguntas que le tenía. Así que partió en su encuentro.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que estaba parada fuera de la habitación del Uchiha, se armó de valor y tocó levemente la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Tocó nuevamente. Nada. Entró abriendo suavemente la puerta, para encontrar la habitación vacía, pero un sonido la hizo reaccionar, el sonido de la ducha estaba dándole a decir que el ojinegro se estaba bañando.

…l por su parte la sintió entrar, supo que era ella porque había dejado claro a los demás hebis que tenían estrictamente prohibido entrar a su cuarto. Sonrió con superioridad al saber exactamente que le preguntaría su pelirosa…un momento ¿su pelirosa?, ¿cómo era posible? …l la amaba, pero no podía perder su manera de ser, su figura autoritaria. Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo o simplemente se estaba…imposible, no podría ni tan sólo pensar en ello, por más que le costara admitirlo, se estaba volviendo afectuoso con ella. Cosa que no le simpatizó, no quería ser una persona sentimental ni nada por el estilo, era un vengador, un Uchiha, el más fuerte, hábil, un genio, un genio que estaba dejándose influenciar por sus sentimientos volviéndose débil. Retomó su postura de frialdad para "aclarar" las dudas de la Haruno.

Cortó el flujo de agua cerrando la llave - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó desde el interior del baño un muy mojado Sasuke el cual se preparaba para salir del baño con una toalla cubriendo desde su cadera hacia abajo.

La ojijade el verlo en ese estado no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el torso descubierto de su "prometido", así que desvió la mirada logrando que el Uchiha sonriera con superioridad. Ella trató de articular palabra alguna a pesar de su vergonzoso rostro – yo… ¿Por qué regresaste? – preguntó sin rodeos. No quería sonar dura ni tampoco quería parecer que no deseaba su regreso, al contrario, fue lo mejor que le pasó en ese último tiempo. Hasta ahora eso creía.

- Hmp, todo a su tiempo – luego volteó para dirigirse a su ropero para buscar su haori negro.

- Necesito saber – apretó sus puños mirándolo interrogante, pero él se acercó en un rápido movimiento y en cuestión de segundos apareció al lado de su oído mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, cosa que causó un leve escalofrío recorriendo por la espalda de ella.

Respiró a un costado de su cabeza notando los nervios de Sakura - Y lo sabrás – sin más la besó son pasión, lujuria, deseo para luego comenzar a acariciar la espalda de ella a lo que su acompañante le correspondió aquel beso revolviendo los rebeldes y sedosos cabellos mojados de su amado Uchiha.

Al final terminaron de separarse por la evidente falta de aire por parte de ambos – por cierto, nos casamos en dos días - ¿En dos días? ¿Tan rápido? Definitivamente estaba tomando las cosas de una manera muy apresurada según la joven de verde mirada.

- ¿En dos días? ¡¡Estás demente!! ¿Y mi vestido? ¿Las flores, decoración, lugar, invitados? - ¿Flores? ¿Decoración? ¿Vestido? – él pensaba en una ceremonia rápida y ya, mas que nada un pacto, un simple pacto.

- Será en dos días y punto – espetó con autoridad como todo buen Uchiha – y será algo rápido – antes de que Sakura pudiese decir algo, éste le hizo señal de que saliera de su habitación cerrando la puerta en sus narices dejando a una desconcertada pelirosa.

Antes de que ésta pegara media vuelta para irse la puerta se abrió levemente para dejar a la vista a un pelinegro con una extraña expresión en su rostro – por cierto, en nuestra noche de bodas terminaremos lo que comenzamos hoy – luego de aquel "dilema" cerró nuevamente la puerta.

- Hmp, es un depravado, nunca me lo imaginé así – pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras – sin embargo yo nunca lo he hecho y me da mucho miedo – quiso aclarar sus dudas yendo donde una de sus amigas.

En el camino iba pensando en como sería su primera vez de algo tan íntimo con su futuro marido – Sasuke – susurró por lo bajo.

- No soy Sasuke, pero me puedes contar lo que te pasa – cierta rubia había escuchado el susurro de su amiga, además había notado la cara de preocupación de la joven ninja médico.

- Ino – automáticamente una expresión de salvación se vio en su rostro, había dado con la persona que necesitaba ver para hablar sobre su "pequeño" temor.

Ambas fueron a casa de la rubia, la joven de ojos esmeraldas le relató todo lo ocurrido dejando cada vez mas asombrada a la Yamanaka, no podía creer que le hablara del Sasuke Uchiha que todos conocían. Tenía que ser una broma.

- Sinceramente, nunca me imagine a don amargado Uchiha haciendo ese tipo de cosas – espetó bastante divertida la ojiazul mientras reía con muchas ganas.

- No es divertido, pero a lo que vengo es otra cosa, ¿Cómo hago para que a Sasuke se le quiten las ganas de "eso"? – preguntó rezando interiormente porque su amiga le diera una respuesta.

- No puedes – "no puedes", esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la Haruno, necesitaba omitir esa parte de la luna de miel, no se sentía preparada ni nada por el estilo, así que debía tomar precauciones. ¿Pero qué clase de precauciones?


End file.
